Trust and Betrayal
by perfuse
Summary: .first betrayal. Who said the marriage must be founded by love? Especially when your feelings weren't given to your official pair. In the marriage, you must had a trust. But for the loveless marriage, sometimes there were trust & betrayal. KxL AU
1. first truth: testament

**Trust and Betrayal**

**A/N**: Another Kiraraku. Maybe the story will go slight angst. I'm not too sure. Anyway, the title is taken from a famous anime OVA, **Rurouni Kenshin: Tsuikohen**, or usually people call it, **Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal**. I'm very fond about that title and decide to borrow it. Ahahahaha. The title of chapters will be taken from RK OVA1 Original soundtrack. Perhaps I will bring it random.

Anyway thank you so much to spend your time for reading this bad story.

Please _**Read and Review**_!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny also those titles. Those titles are belong to Rurouni Kenshin OVA 1: Tsuikohen also that Original Soundtrack

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**First Trust: Testament**

His testament

She had read it. Perhaps thousand times. Still that topic lingering on her mind and she didn't understand altogether about 'it'. It's too much kept nerves within her head. She didn't stand for read those eight letters engraved on it.

She almost vomited every time her eyes caught that word

Why? Was it too abhor to be read?

No, the word was too simple. And should be she happy when she read it. Why she seemed very disgusted?

Yes, should be she happy. Her father assumed her for got her own happiness and arranged it for her. Why she should seemed not happy?

Well, that simple thing was, about '_marriage_'

And she knew very well about the one that she's going to marry. As much as she didn't want it, as much as he also tried to avoid it.

But no one could stop this occasion. Neither her nor him. They're going to face it, sooner or later, willing or unwilling.

Her eyes stared that testament without saying a word. Her hands that folded neatly on her lap, started to shake and sweating. She rubbed her palm at her other back of hand, but still her pale palm was wet.

She lost the words on her throat, so she decided to just sit in silence. The thousand thoughts haunted her continuously, made her went crazy. She wanted to scream, yell, shout, and other ways that she could do for released her burden. But with her dry gullet, probably let a weakest noise also she didn't able.

What would she do now? She still had an ideal, a long life, and of course…

the desire for be loved

Was she going to sacrifice it? Only for satisfied her beloved father, she must sacrificed everything?

As a good daughter, she would do everything. Included lost her own happiness and went through all of this. She's sure her father wouldn't make her sad, or even crying. He always gave her the best thing. Why she had to worry about it?

This just a testament. She knew it's going to happen.

But…. Even though she knew, she still….

The man who she's going to marry was a kind man. Always smiling, positioned other people as the first than himself, gentle, polite, and of course….

handsome

The last part was the thing that she expecting to be her husband. It's her wish since her little form. Now she would get it. Didn't it had been a worthy reason for just accept it?

No, it's not what she wanted.

Perhaps he would make a perfect husband. But the happiness wasn't come from it, was it?

She traveled her mind with her own confusion, worry, and anxious. Slowly, her hand flew on to her short bubble-gum hair –she had cut it 2 days after her father's funeral. She had made it messy without she realizing it.

Could she still pay attention to her hair while she struggle hard with that testament?

Just one week ago her father left her for a serenity time. And left her with all kind of inheritance. Also the thing that she afraid most. She had lost everything, her love, her father, and now, her freedom. Then, what was she afraid of?

No one cared about her anymore except her father. So?

She had to make up her mind despite that wouldn't make a difference. At least, with her opened mind, perhaps she would able to through this whole occasion bravely.

She had met him two times and soon could conclude, he was a good man. But it's not the matter. If you didn't love him, then it's same like you lived in a living hell. How stupid her was, despite she knew, she didn't have a feeling for him, still she couldn't change that testament. Looking forward or back, she would still get the same result.

A loveless marriage…. Was it started to choke her now? In former days, she never thought about it, ever. She's sure her father's going to last long, and perhaps in that mean time she had found her own happiness. She always considered her father never serious with his own words about arrangement marriage.

Now, she believed it. There's not an eternal happiness. There's not a happily ever after. Only a dreamer who would trust that tale about prosperity.

It's a real life, and nobody could turn back to past –might she could beg against her father for didn't write about marriage in his testament. Everyone must faced forward, took a step to future, and didn't look behind.

As much as she wanted to deny it, her single life game was over. Her new life with a new title soon started. A little game about marriage. Exactly, a miserable marriage.

She sighed. Not much that she could do in this moment. Despite she kept her mind hesitated, still, later when she said her vow, she would say 'yes, I do' as the answer.

With that foolish duel on her brain, a knock could be heard fulfill entire room. She snapped out her mind, turned her head slightly. She dropped her paper of testament –but she didn't aware- and standing up. Smoothing her wrinkle dress, she mouthed a quick answer and hurried her pace for welcoming her guest –whoever it was.

Her heart still pained because her father's death, yet she's not able to pour her drop of tears. It had been a long time ago since she caught herself couldn't cry anymore. It's weird though, but someone ever told her, if she wept endlessly, someday she wouldn't able to cry again.

But it's not mean now she's able to smile freely. Her stiff face didn't allow herself to do so.

Her tremble hand made its way to her door's knob. With a 'click' sound, now she's sure she had opened it for her guest.

Forced a kind of sweet-bitter smile, she shifted her sight to forward. Remained her smile, her eyes wandering, scanning the figure that had stopped at her residence.

Her crystal blue orbs sharpened a bit when its met with his lavender eyes.

He wore his usual smile –sweet and gentle. But it's not bring an effect for her altogether. She wondering, when he's going to drop that smile. When he sad? Or when his mother died? She's not too sure. Even she's not too know his personality except his habit to smile.

She bowed her head respectfully, took a step back. Without said anything, he made his way and whispering 'thank you' softly.

She only replied him with flashing a sour smile –it's an influence from her previous thought, perhaps.

It's his turn to observe her as well. Her hair now more pale than one week ago –when she saw her at that moment. He enlarged his eyes when he noticed her hair had decreased its length. It's very evident, yet just now he realized it.

Her lips also much paler, and her crystal blue eyes seemed lost it's aura and radiance.

His eyes shot a questionable look at her, sad for saw her in such condition. He knew, it's the influence from her father's death, and he known it. But…. It's not seem like she was thinking about it. There's something else, and when he tried to think about another reason, finally he truly knew the reason.

It must be because **him**

He laying a hand on her shoulder, forced her to look straight at him. She exhaled deeply, saying a word that he could barely hear. Her stare remained to look at floor, probably because she didn't have energy to do so.

He didn't stand and now decided to get an answer from her mouth –although just one word.

"Why you seem so thin lately? Do you have eaten something?"

Her emotionless orbs remained froze like all time. Now it's her mouth's turn for moving.

"A little."

He took a relief breath. Even though she only ate a little, it had made him loosened his worry for a second. Because now it's his responbility for made sure she's alright.

"I'm glad for hear it. Now I think I can go now." he said, still smiled and trying to hide his disappointment. Honestly he went here with a purpose, but seeing her in such state made him stopped his intention.

A hand gripped his arm. He flinched and turning his sight at her again. Her expression still stayed same, but he could see some doubt on her face now.

"**Kira Yamato**. You come here for ask me about 'it'. Right?"

He didn't answer it because he knew, she had known the answer since he planted his foot on this floor.

Her eyes gloomed with doubt and hesitant. He wanted to rid it and replaced it with something else but he couldn't.

"You have thought it, haven't you? I know it's not the proper time but-"

"I know. We must decide it as fast as possible. You only want to know my answer, right?"

He swallowed. She could say it with her calm face. He knew it had been their fate. But he wouldn't force her if she didn't want it. It's only their parent's desire, wasn't it? They didn't have to fulfill it, right?

"Listen, you don't have to through all of this if-"

"I want to."

His eyes widened in shock. Impossible she accepted it. She even avoided eye-contact with him! How could now… she agreed?

"My father is my proud. He has asked me to do this final favor. How can I, refuse his last will? I don't have anything else remain in this world. He only asks me to **marry you**. Is it a hard wish?" coldly she said, somewhat true, somewhat untrue. Was she really thought it's **an easy favor**?

His lips trembled with uncertain. He didn't feel it right to be done. But another part of his heart wanted it. He also didn't have another choice if she had said 'yes' as now.

He gave her his feign smile as he didn't know anymore how to react in this condition. The thing that he could think was smiling, although it's not the best resolution for faced this situation –at least it's what he thought.

"Fine. If it's fine with you too." He replied quietly, he didn't want her for heard his last statement.

The next thing, she laughed. Her laughter was hoarse and low. Yet held something else that could slash his heart just with heard it.

"We will marry within one month, right?" she attempted to speak between her laughter. Sometimes he felt the poignant within her voice. Probably now she laughing, but in his heart he knew she was crying right now.

However, for sake both of them, he would do it. He knew they weren't able to gain the happiness from this marriage. At least, it's her wish, and he would grant it –although it's meant sacrificed his own happiness too.

He did feel enough. Saw her in this current condition really pained him a lot. He didn't know why. Turned around, he saying 'see you later' and closing the door quickly –as quickly as he could.

She released her breath and staring the closing closed door once again. A bitter smile approaching her little lips. She whispering, as soft as she could. Even she could barely heard her own whisper.

"Thank you a lot. **Yamato-san**."

-owari-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: How is it? Too bad ahahahaha XD Sorry for put many confusion here. Maybe I will describe it at next chapter. I will describe it as complete as possible. And for this chapter, sorry for the grammatical errors. For readers, please _**Read and Review!!!! **_I'm begging you please!! See you next chapter! Jaa!!

-forevertears


	2. second trust: the will

**Trust and Betrayal**

**A/N: **Finally I type it! Ahahahaha, this chapter is my gift for you ppl, after I'm free of the boring stuffs about school tests! Whooaa!! I think my marks in danger now, I'm too concentrate with my fanfics and don't study at all! Because I made **Serene Stillness** and this story, obviously --" And... the explanation of the first chapter will be explained in this second chapter! Please check out, and if you still confused -it's the thing that I'm afraid of, most- please feel free to ask your specific question on your review. I will answer it personally if you have account or reply it at the next chapter if you anonymous reviewers XD

**For the reviewers:** OMG!! You truly make me happy when I read your reviews for me! Sad that I can't reply one by one, but I say my thanks for you all! I promise to update soon, but if you give me reviews again of course XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny also those titles. They are belong to Rurouni Kenshin OVA 1: Tsuikohen also that Original Soundtrack. But this story is mine!!! XD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**second trust: the will**

That ring shined its ray and glow. Her gaze glued on it. A symbol that had dragged her in her new title.

She always wanted it to be very special and sacred. She didn't want a luxurious ring. She only desired to get a simple yet sweet marriage pendant.

A strip of silver lining rested peacefully on her left hand. Its plain and smooth surface decorated this pendant.

When she was observing her ring, memories of his father speaking at her appeared again. A wedding ring must had a round shape, he explained. So, it's prohibited to bury a jewelry or diamond on it. In short, a wedding ring actually didn't pretty or gorgeous altogether.

The meaning of it was very impressed her, at least. The ring without its ornament would have a perfect round shape, where it's meant an eternal marriage. Round shape didn't have the end or commencement. Same as the marriage, should be.

And she suddenly remembered about another meaning of round shape. Her hand trembled like it would break nowadays. Because she realized the other meaning of it was, very contrary with her condition now. Even she doubted if she still deserved to get this ring.

Never-ending bond... The name that very delicate sounded in her ears. The thing that she always wanted when she hungered to feel what love was. The feeling that she needed if she wanted to make a long life marriage with someone...

But the question was, Was she ever had it? If she even didn't have, then why now she had this ring?

Desperate with her stormy daydream, she changed her target from her hand to the brunette beside her.

He barely let any sound since he sat. His eyes traveling out nowhere, his stare was empty. She didn't know where he gazing at, because the whole things that she saw was, only his distance look.

Sensed himself being watched, he rolled his amethyst at her. Aiming it right, eye to eye, she could feel her throat choked right now. She didn't have time to avoid his intensive stare, so she continued staring without said anything. For several moments, they only spent time with looking deeply through each other eyes, and found nothing. Yes, they still strangers until now. What was the foundation for they married?

Nothing, except her father's strong desire, this marriage was simply a vase without flowers of prosperity inside it.

Held back her eyes to another side, she pretended like she didn't pay attention altogether at him. Witnessed her passiveness, he only exiled his breath faintly. Without he knew, he felt like it's a common thing. Married with someone that you didn't know how its personality, could you still gave your attention at it? Nobody was able to do it. Not even him. That's why he wondering, why he gave up so easily to accept this orphan as his wife now?

Her skin was so soft against his thick lips. The taste of her skin still lingering on his lips despite it's almost ten minutes ago. Perhaps he wouldn't forget that sense, because in the future, he didn't sure if he still had the chance to do it again -to pressed his lips against her warm cheeks.

After her effort to turn down his gaze, her eyes faded to the empty stare that sticked non-stop at the car glass window. Her brain started to play-back the matrimony, as the movie that was able to show all exhibition.

They said their vows, to always together in the sickness and health. To always loving each other, in the poor or rich, until the death separated them. In that moment, she felt like she's lying to herself. That part, to always loving. She felt like she's lying to the priest, and to her husband now. She also wondering, why her father must left her when she's not even had her first boyfriend? Yes, she unbelievable still young, in the age of 23. And her father considered, it's his time to leave his daughter in the hand of the one that he trusted, with all his heart. Heard his reason neared his agony, she loosened everything, although she still had a doubt to marry the man that she hardly didn't know about. Might she ever felt the love in her heart, but she never felt how was it felt to have someone care to you with his love.

The voices out no where haunted her with its confusing words, made her subconsciously lifted both her hands to clutch her short pastel tresses in stressing manner. Of course, the man who resting his back in the seat beside her didn't close his eyes at all. Because he set his eyes at her in all time, surely he noticed a change expression on her face. Reaching his right hand, he nudged her with a worry written over his face. He had promised to 'him', he would take care her when 'he' had gone for a lasting time.

"**Lacus-san**? Are you alright?" he found himself asked gently at her with a solicitude greater than he ever thought

Gained her own awareness about her surroundings, she made her neck turned at him, with slight force in her effort.

"Of course I'm alright Yamato-san. It seems like you more worry than me." she managed to make a joke in the time like this. Was it really pathetic?

Inhaling one deep breath for his lungs, he changed his expression to the serious look. She still said she was alright when he could see affirmatively she wasn't alright at all. Her pale features, could give him all answers that he needed instead her mouth.

"After we reach our home, we can have some talks about 'it'. If this marriage really makes you so unhappy, then we can **divorce.**" the last part somewhat leaving a slight sting sense within his chest, but he pretended like he didn't feel such emotion like that.

Her eyes enlarged, she played his sentence on her head, couldn't believe he said a divorce few minutes after their marriage.

"**Yamato-san**, thank you for your suggestion, but I never think a divorce before. If I'm really want to end this marriage with a divorce, then for what I married with you?" she trying to make her voice didn't harsh, but she failed perfectly. His eyes softened when he heard the somewhat angry in her soft whisper. He understood, he shouldn't doubt her strong dedication to fulfill her father's will.

"Sorry, but I think we must really talk about 'it'. And make some new decisions, so both of us really comfortable." he suggested, still offered his first idea.

The pink haired girl of course didn't need to think twice when she certainly had an answer for his first suggest.

"Fine." she mumbled, between her weak breaths.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone perhaps would call them, a weirdest couple in the world, who didn't need a honeymoon after their marriage ceremony. He explained with saying he had a tight schedule about his business, and it wouldn't able to postponed. She also described, the sweetest love didn't measured by a honeymoon, but by a quality of love itself.

Sarcastic for herself. How she could manage to make those words leaving her mouth smoothly, when she even didn't understand about quality of love?

The driver let the car stopped in front of their new house without said further. He also kind of the people that wondering about it, but he didn't want to interfere with the other business. So he kept his mouth locked, during those time he escorted the new husband and wife to their new residence.

After she stepped out of the car, her new so called home soon visible on her eyes. A new home, she spelled in the sound that barely above the whisper. Not a strange place for her, because she had twice made a visit here. With her father's force of course, but at least she didn't need to adapt herself too long.

He murmured his grateful politely, hope the driver understood his signal of his word about 'thank you' and soon left this place. The driver nodded his head, returned his grateful and made his way back to the his parent's home -the driver was a driver of his family. Because they decided for didn't make a marriage reception, his family chose to make a private party in their home.-

They walked side by side, without made each noises. She unable to steal a glance of him, because her eyes locked to the straight way to her new home. Also their new discussion about 'it'.

However, he knew about the sudden things nowadays very well, and he didn't want to make her carried a heavier burden on her shoulder, with inserting his selfish thoughts.

He opened the door of his house and invited her to step her foots first into the house. This polite treatment, he didn't care about she was his wife or anything, somehow, she still a stranger for him. He didn't know, how long a word of 'still' would stand. For a year, for ten years, or even for an everlasting time?

Sensed her tension, he tried to melt it away with flashing a smile at her. She hesitated, a scary look flew out of her tired face. She scared at him. She knew very well about what would the couple do in the their first night. She knew the consequency of marry, and now she would face the reality very soon.

She returned his assuring smile with mumbled 'It's alright', but her heart paced up uncontrollably. This afraid would eat her greedily, for eventually must gave her body to someone that she even didn't know closely.

"Let's talk." he attempted to make her tension broke away, and took a step into the house without looking back. Knowing he perhaps didn't think the fright that she feeling, she sighed and following his way to the house.

Closing the gap between doorway and the door, she turning her body, to finally facing him in their home as the husband and wife. He didn't open his mouth first, and neither her. The long silence didn't bring anything for them, only a nervousness and fright that filling the distance between their bodies.

"Yamato-san. I think we can start our discussion now." quietly she let a weak noise echoed in their living room.

"Sit up first." he gestured his right hand to the couch neared his hand pointing at. She accepted his genuine offer and carefully placed her body on the couch.

"Do you have something that you maybe want to ask?" he starting their discussion from beginning, like they never discussed those things before.

"Yes. My first question. Why you want to marry me? You can reject my father's favor, since he has gone and won't never see if we do it or not." let her curiosity took over her questions, she buried her head deeply.

"I have promised him to make sure you're alright, to make sure you will happy. I never know if I can do his final favor, but I want to try, at least I try." he gave her a good reason, at least he wanted to make that old man proud from his faraway place.

She softened her gaze at floor, didn't aware she wear a serene smile. "You are a good man. My father always told me about you. You and him were very close, weren't you? He said like he had a son if he wanted to honest." she replied with a slight smile when the remembrance of her father emerged on her treasured memories again.

He leaned his back on the soft material of his couch. "Yes, he is the good man. Even I want to make him as my father than my own father. Maybe it's another reason why I'm willing to fulfill his final favor." his dreamy look painted his expression, and now she's sure why his father said, this man was a loyal type.

"How you met with him? I mean, when I chose to study in the other town, I think my father's wasn't meet you yet." once again her curiosity state took her control of speaking.

He threw a warm smile at her, although he knew she didn't look at him so definitely his smile unnecessary at all. "Seventeen years ago, we met, right one month after you went to other city for studied. He was lonely, and decided to go to my father-"

"Your father?" she cut him impatiently, of course because she never knew if her father did have an old friend. He hardly ever gave her, information about himself except about her future marriage with someone that he had decided.

"Yes, he asked if he had made a big mistake with sent you there. He afraid he wouldn't able to educate you properly, and that's why he sent you there. But once again, he felt like it's a big mistake, because his own selfishness, for always be your side. And he went to my father for sought a comfort when he waiting for you to come back." he paused his story, and held some breaths for his own lungs. He still remembered perfectly, how was 'he' crying and said, 'he' shouldn't sent his daughter for gone to such place alone, in her very young age, 6 years old.

Her thoughts went back to the past memories as he mentioned it. "He went to his old friend only because he hadn't nobody in his side, didn't he?" painfully she remembered the reality in the past, she abandoned her father because she wanted to make her father proud, with taking a boarding school until she graduated her high school. Every year she came back to home, her father always smiling and pretended like nothing had happened. Yes, she loved her father more than everything, but honestly she didn't even know, her real father. Perhaps her connection to him, just a relationship between daughter and father, not more than it.

And today, she realized something new. **Her husband**, **more acquainted** her father than **her**, **his only daughter**, **his only family**.

"He just lonely, and I know how is it feeling. He had seemed like my own family, and I just know if he was my father's best friend. My father told me much about him, and since my father had the busy business to settled, I'm more close to him, than my father. He came to my home everyday, after his work. And sometimes in the end of year he didn't come and told us, you had came back. I was glad to hear it, but I was also feeling sad that moment, knowing he wouldn't come like usually he did."

Her fists reached some of her bottom wedding gown to her palms. "He never said to me if he felt sad, or protested if I must came back to school. He just... just advised me for my own safety when I must went alone, and he would always gave his bless to me." she held her sobs within her chest, afraid her sobs perhaps would explode in sudden.

"Was he... told you about his disease?" she trembled, tightened her jaw slightly.

He nodded, with a guilty crawled his sense. "Because he had known and told us about his short life, he requested his last favor, and I had promised him to fulfill it. My parents also agreed because they didn't want to make his condition worse with saying 'no'. The other reasons perhaps because they had considered him as their family, and probably they also had known your personality, unless they definitely said 'no'."

"So, you really want this marriage, because you **care** on him very much, don't you?"

He flinched, pricked by her sharp statement. He didn't know why she would say about it, where she also did the same thing. He returned her last statement with lowing his voice. "Don't you also do the same thing? You really want this marriage because you **care** on him very much, right? We are same, we love him, and want to make him proud, at least in his peaceful rest state. Now, we must do **the will**, for his sake, right?"

"**The will**?" echoing his last word, she stumbled back to face him.

"No matter what, we will face this marriage. We will do his will, without must go through **all the couple do**." embarrassed with his thought, he bowed in shame.

She widened her eyes, unable to count, how many she widened her eyes because his shocking responses. "Really? So, it's means, we just be a couple if we in outside of our home, _ne_?"

"If you want it, then I will say yes. You can find someone that you like, but we won't end this marriage, no matter what. I don't mind with myself, because I never have girlfriend, or something like that."

"Either me. I'm also don't mind if you happen to like someone that you like, and I don't mind with myself, because I never have boyfriend. I won't never find someone like that, so I think with us loyal to this marriage, at least if we don't find a love for ourselves, we still have a wife or husband. How with you?" she made up her mind, she wanted to **loyal** to this marriage, for **the will** that her father had asked.

"Fine. For you know, in my head only there are business and work. I don't have time for search love." he chuckled with slight humor in his voice.

The new decisions had been made. She thought both of them would face each way of live, alone. It would be cruel if they met their ways to be one. At least, she could take a breath of relief now. Her husband was the nicest people in the world. Her father was very right. She would face the loveless marriage with him, no matter what. For his sake...

"Yamato-san?" he turned his head at her. "Yes?"

"Tell me about my father, more. I want to know him further, for know his real life without me in his life. Would you mind?"

"No, at all." he grinned, gesturing his hand again, offering her, a seat beside him.

If all things were able to go smoothly, we would alright. This marriage would alright. Each of us was going to alright, right?

For **his will**...

-owari-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: After **Serene Stillness**, I will upload one more story, a story that I dedicate to a friend of mine that passed away several months ago. I'm not too close with her, but my good friend is very close with her, and I don't know what to say when I see my friend weeps continuously. I'm still in 9th grade, you know, and you can tell how it's feel when your friend died in the accident suddenly. I'm also feel bad, so I decide to make a new story for her. And the pairing is of course Kiraraku!!!!! XD

Ehehehe for Tsuikohen, I just borrow the title. Despite maybe the story about the arrangement marriage is like the plot of Tsuikohen, but honestly, this story plot really different compared to Tsuikohen X3 For the people that expect the triangle in this story, I just will say the spoiler. Yes, this story will have a triangle relationship. An old love will come back, but I won't say the one that going to get this ;) Please guess it by yourself! Ehehehe. First betrayal, might will appear after third trust XD

Please leave me a review, I promise to update fast, if I get many reviews XD And... please read my other story, that name is **Serene Stillness**. I'm sad that, know the lack of people that willing to review and read --" Please help me with your support!

-forevertears


	3. third trust: in the rain

**Trust and Betrayal**

**Thank you very much for the reviews! Hope this one would satisfy you. Happy reading and enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**third trust: in the rain**

The grayish clouds crowded amidst the gloomy dark heavens, and swirling around in a steady rhythm, made howled sound, strongly –proudly. Feeling his heart jolted up, he made a movement to stop the chaos within his tanned chest. His hand ran impatiently upwards, taking the salty beads away.

He spun his head to the right way. The soft lavender orbs watched so intensively, shot right to the long needle of the clock core. So slow, yet so quick, the motion ness of it. He had eaten his time to just laying his back and now he focused the irises of his to the clock that so stupid –didn't aware that it being watched by its owner.

The clock pointing out his mistake almost as immediately he glanced. Yet he didn't realize it soon enough, because something tickling his brain, and ended with adding new headache –perhaps why he took some time longer than usual. Ignoring his recent brainstorming, his bare foots started to widen their gap, shortened the distance between them and his door.

He let his stiff hand to do its job perfectly. Gapping the empty space of doorway, again his legs made their magic on the cold marbled floor –which he called it wonderful, God created human could walk.

The sight of his piercing-soul amethyst still could see well, a tiny paper folded neatly on his dining table. His thoughts wandering, guessing whoever that perhaps could drop notes here, at this time –because he didn't remember if he ever had someone else in his home except **yesterday**. Somebody that certainly would write such stuff only because of afraid he's going to mad against **her**.

Someone that he's not familiar with yet

Felt sure with his own conclusion, his hand was ready to reach and read the notes whose the woman that he thinking, perhaps her.

Smoothing the wrinkled paper surface, a well-done hand-writing welcomed him with the short explanation –if it was 'her' might because she had a urge business which it would make her write hurriedly.

"Yamato-san, I would go shopping to the market. Look after house, please? Lacus."

Let the clomp of smoke gleaming around his nose, his eyes narrowed to a single ponder about this weather of day. To just conclude, he woke up only because one reason: the roaring noise of dark thunder. Probably she had gone for such long time, since he also realized how late now was.

How stupid, he let his 'wife' to do daily common activity in their 'first day of marriage'. More, he thinking about how normally couple did in their 'first day of marriage'. Cuddled in the same bed, shared the holy contact, or bathing together? No, it's the cluster of the loving-couple did. They were **not **that kind of pairing, right? It had been a big wrong with just thinking of it. Then, why now he imagined the impossible matter as it would happen?

His gaze eventually came back to a little curtain-less window. As the falling down drops of the sorrowful firmament, purred its endless light sound –monotonous chorus—, in the background of only gray and grey painted in; accidentally his soulful purple irises found hers. Within her glassy orbs, the upset expression danced along each joint of her beautiful azure blue sky eyes. There, her hands gripped tight on both parcels, hanging half-way at the hold of her palms. Every sprinkle of the windy rain, covering in the transparent radiance of her seemed-shiny skin. Wait. Another weird here. Why she standing there?! It's rainy, right? Yet her foot rooted too tight, until she unable to move. Like a spiritless statue, her pair of sapphire pools stabbing motionlessly at the ground, let the endless shower from heavens embraced her lovingly with its wet wings.

Why?

As he thinking no another time would be given, he standing up properly. Determination plagued him to get her back because a piece of his, pleading in the torture manner and he didn't like it altogether. Her hanged head decorated his view, while his distance shortened. With an umbrella on his right hand, his feet again, repeated the same activity they had done before –walking without a reasonable logic.

Leaving his door unlocked, welcoming every drops of stormed rain in, his feet searching the way to eventually could met hers. In the understanding pace, amidst all crystallized liquid racing vividly, the audible sobs heard through his ears. Panicking, didn't even care with his already soaked shirt as a consequence of forget to use the umbrella he was holding, he approaching her. More close, the reason more clear.

The audible sobs were hers. She was….. crying?

Landing his hand at her small humid shoulder, and made it shaking gently, he used all his ability to speak since he even found it harder with seeing her in this condition. To finally aware he let the umbrella soaked useless; he spread upward, over their hair. Her pastel tresses seemed thicker with the water sticking obstinately on, her upset features plastered continuously, not recognize the word of stop.

In their little dry region, and in his questioning mind, which kept to spin all his confuses within, he shook his head faintly, felt sure now was the best time to force her to answer –because he knew, how headstrong she was if it came to speak honestly.

"Lacus-san?"

All answer he could get only the sound of rain singing unmelodious.

Why?

With now bangs fluttered across her orbs, came her uncertain reply, more quiet than whisper

"I hate rain."

Unfortunately, he didn't catch what she had said. The noise of endless drops orchestra had disabled his sense of hearing, even in this proximately. Which it really hard to him understood her standing in the rain.

"Pardon?"

"Rain… Has taken away her…."

Who? Who was taken away from her? As he didn't satisfy with her answer, his need to get more haunted him till the maximum

"Who?"

"My mother…."

The sobs now not a matter. Her seemed frightened expression more mattered for him. It's really not a pleasure to see a beautiful face turned to be a disordered one. The salty should warm liquid wetting a side of her cheeks, beside all still sticking drops along every curve of her beings.

Not knowing the control of himself, his hand had made its way to come; resting on her cheek. While swept it away in the one motion, transferring the heat of his large palm into her cold–like-ice cheek.

"It's more comfortable to go inside first. Ne?" suddenly found his voice as sweet as cotton candy, he coaxed.

Still overwhelming with the tender care of her called-husband, her head moving up down slowly, doubtfully.

Walking side by side beneath the second sky right an inch above, with each heads bowed deeply, they kept their voices in the throat, let the stillness swallowed them in a crowded aura around. She, with a surprised feeling bottled inside, still upset of every sudden occasion in the early of day. Right at the moment, all scared things ran in like rain, affecting screams of the forgotten memories soaring without reason, judging her with its joyful victorious laughter, cruelly aching her ears in the silent repetition. Not a reality anymore, her mind assured her chaotic brain, controlling her already widened eyes, pang dancing around each joint of her head.

What called memories were, something we just going to remember, nothing else. But for her, those memories really would be a real every time the pair of her sapphire blue orbs caught a sight of rain. Probably, for another people, that just a racing drops from the wept heavens. In the fact, that's the reality. On the other hand, for bloody rain, which embraced some dark secrets within, and lulling her in the never-ending nightmares, that's unable to be explained as simple as the innocent rain.

"Don't stand here if you really don't like rain." he whispered suddenly, in his usual gentle voice

"I don't say I don't like rain. I say, I hate rain." defended her statement before, she replied whispering in a somewhat strict pitch

"What the difference about 'hate' and 'don't like'? I think it's same." he requited, didn't realize they had opened their discussion once more amidst the feast of drops. Without even glancing each other, kept locked their sights at the ground, they debated.

"It's just a matter of absolute or not. And I absolutely hate rain, for all reasons." she described, her hands began to tremble faintly.

"Because of your mother had taken away? I don't understand."

She bit her lips, "It's better you forget it. I don't want to be your burden once again. It's really a rude of me. Sumimasen."

As she prepared to leave their little safe area of dry, trying to shield her eyes to avoid the tempted rain across her very sight, his palm rested at the hold of her shoulder, prevent her feet to take another step. Why? Why he would stop her anyway? He didn't even understand about how she felt right now. Which it meant he didn't have any right to interfere her own secrets, at all cost.

"We husband and wife, aren't we? Why you said it would be a burden for me? I never said I would." increasing his soft whisper to be a normal voice volume, he answered after few seconds thrown away in the silence.

Let the shower of painful drops soaked her fully, standing stiffly with enlarged eyes, she grasped his words until it echoing endlessly.

'_We husband and wife, aren't we?_' she felt that sentence seemed wrong. At least for their condition now.

"Yamato-san." she started

"**Are you really considering me as your wife?**" she uttered, finally inquiring him with the simple yet confusing question. Which neither of them ever found an answer of the question.

Knowing he's not going to reply, she answered her own question without exiled any time. "Maybe it's just a mask outside. We're never been husband and wife in the brief time. For the long time, I don't know."

His grip on the handle tightened, "We would live as this for the undecided time. Even though you say as that, in the fact you are my wife. Your burden is my burden too. Why you don't just let me know?

"It's a secret. And I couldn't share it without knowing the person first." showed her heart as hard as rock, she said softly.

"Even with your own husband?"

She flinched. Kira Yamato was her husband. And she was his wife. It's right. As how it written on their marriage certificate. She didn't know him, but trying to behave nice at him, because he was nice to her too. If they couldn't be the couple with love within, at least they could be the perfect couple, right? She could be a loyal wife, an understanding wife who would always serve her husband as best as she could. Nothing more.

But she realized, if her dark memories came back into her reminiscence now, who else would help her through whole sadness and grief time? Her friends almost never there to comfort her now opened wounds. Her father had gone to his serenity.

Even if she hardened her heart to be a firm woman as how she was during the time, it would feel selfish. Especially with now a husband in her side, even though she didn't have an idea of him at all.

"I don't know…." when the weak side won her heart, to let all pains soaring and sealing, forming the should healed scars on her eyes, she weeping loudly. As he knew it was a hint of her agreement to reveal some of her hurts out, his arms supporting her shoulder gently. As his understanding of her, he brought his lips to her ears, again whisper, lulling her to rest from whole melancholy moment she was experiencing.

"Share your burden to me and I would help you."

* * *

When their faces had face to face, their eyes had been an ultimate line, the water had evaporated from every strand of their silk tresses, he leaned back a bit at the sofa where he was. Didn't want to waste any time, he began softly.

"What happened to your mother? Was it happening at the rain?"

Feeling sincerity always laced through his soft voice –which she's sure he was unable to lie; now she could place a bit trust on him. What else she's going to doubt? He was her husband after all. The man she was once vowed to share everything. Yet she knew she couldn't give everything to him –or it just her thought.

Thinking not long than two seconds, she gestured her head to an uncertain nod, "Eighteen years ago. My mother asked me to go with her to the park that day. A heavy rain fell that day suddenly. In that park, we found an umbrella seller. She told me to wait in the dry place which she ran away to the umbrella seller. She said she would come back in few minutes." clenching her teeth until it's felt so painful on the each edge, she bearing some muffled noises within her gullet.

"But she never came back… She never said a proper farewell to me. She…" sobs threatened to break up, tearing the wall of her resoluteness for all time.

Calming the unseen raging storm in her heart, reflex, his hand covering hers, the sense of his palm mingling with the tingling of her skin. Cause a peace planted among all horrible feelings bottled in. She filled her lungs with many long breaths before she came breathless again in the end.

"…was died because a big tree fell upon her. The tree covered her, hard, right before my eyes. People yelled, searching a help, mean while that event played again and again until I even couldn't take it away from my brain." unable to hold the control of her tears, a single tear insisted to run freely through the side of her cheeks. Making it wet again, after some time she had made it dry few moments ago.

The soft lavender eyes which watched patiently softening in an understanding manner. Not every memory was beautiful. Not every remembrance was pleasant. Sometimes we tried to evade it, told ourselves with buried it deeply, would finish all matters. Only buried, not vanishing. If it was not disappear, then useless to bury it. The best resolution was, vomited it entirely, wasted the bitter memories out, until nothing remained.

"Was there a connection to your father?" holding her hand more tight without the intention to make it crushed, he grasped softly.

She shut her eyes, shakily, "Yes. My father was very shock about that occasion. Then, my father did my mother's wish for all his life. Her first wish in their marriage was, for raised their children in the proper life, education, and happy life. Feeling himself couldn't do it rightly, he sent me to the boarding school, one year after her death. He was a hardworking, I know it."

"You could still remember it, even after eighteen years?" he inquired, admired her capability of remember.

Opening her now glistening eyes, she replied quietly, afraid her voice would break soon, "Those yelps, those screams, those wails, vividly painted in front of my eyes. Especially in the windy rain which it really resembled with that event, I feel like I could watch that scared event once again."

Biting her starting trembling lips, made her free hand to be a ball, she built her wall of firmness up, didn't let her pride she had formed such long ago crushed again.

"You have told me your problem. Now my turn for help you."

Jerking her head in the confusion, she threw some questioned glance at his. Without she even knew what happened, all she could feel was the warmness in a hold of his arms. Protected by his kindness, the firmness collapsed by the touch of the pity and support. Probably his care definitely was the key for her melted heart now. Crying without an obstacle was she able to do after her heart tore away with his effort to subside the stayed pain within.

"I lend my embrace for you. Don't ever keep all in your heart. If you need comfort, I would lend my embrace. We still have many days to go through. Don't ever give up." uttering in the lulling tone, whispering his message into her heart, he sank her head to eventually rest in his shoulder, liberated her from the tortured lament in the usual radiance sapphire eyes. She answering quietly, extended her deepest grateful in the heavenly silence.

In the rain, in the all futility on the should forgotten reminiscence, she got one more trust. She still had him, even if it just a false comfort illusion. Sometimes rain also able to bring a somewhat serenity amidst bloody, crimson crying tears from heavens.

-owari-

* * *

**That's it. How is it? Whatever you have in your opinion, hope it wouldn't make you disappointed hehehehe XD I just try to make every past of them would able to be unfolded little by little later. It's just another 'process' of the future upcoming chapters XD My first update in this year maybe XD Or maybe it would be last too? XD Hopefully not ahahaha XD**

**The next one would be the beginning of betrayal(s) in their loveless marriage. Nyahaha, that's the one that I have waited –smirk evilly-**

**Anyway, I would try my luck to update fast since I have begun to write the next chapter XD See you next time, Jaa! Makasih banyak XD**

**-forevertears**


	4. first betrayal: shower of reminiscence

**It has been really long time ever since last I made an update here. ****Until I have forgotten a bit about the details I have prepared. This story is quite hard for me for write right now because details of past are very complicated and I'm afraid I will make a mistake if I don't careful. I try to make this as satisfy as I could, since I'm sure my own final tests will appear very soon. I have managed to get this out of weird, but I think I have failed. Nonetheless, I'm happy I can manage to get this update, although I don't too sure if I have had the readers of my own. Shortly, I extend my apology of bottom of my heart and hope you can enjoy this chapter.**

**I have been tried to type one or two lines, so I can REALLY make an update, but failed. This month, too much that happen. But since this chapter is start of the 'complicated' problems, here we are. First betrayal a.k.a fourth chapter if I don't mistaken. Happy reading! ****ありがとうございます！**

* * *

**first betrayal: shower of reminiscence**

As all incoherent noises blossomed into sparkling annoying shrieks, the closed eyes of her opened in a slow progress. Her ears catching careful enough to aware her surrounds in that time. Not like the first time before she stepped in the train, this was chaotic and boisterous. Yells spread, overwhelming each people for paid attention more at the said person. Especially them in the slumber state, forced to jerk and looking around hastily. Whole things as danced erotically within the blurred minds, not too distinct with their sight, as the reaction of their sudden movement.

She just one of those persons who had a problem with the noisy surroundings. Fortunately, the knowledge of that purpose why that person would yell had reached her brain first before she came with another complain.

She still debating with her inner-self of stayed or gone, since she knew how was it feel to live alone for some time. Knowing her husband was a kind person, perhaps it wasn't going to be a problem to meet him there and said she'd decided to go with him –even though it just a business trip.

One more reason why she would insist to feel this place once again. She had lived here longer than the town where she born. The beautiful, yet lively city, with a fierce spirit within. It's the first thing she remembered about a place with thousand sweet memories inside.

Train definitely not the best choice to ride with. But the cheapest she could find, preferred to how thin her finances. Actually, it would not be a great problem if she asked honestly to her husband. Her finances was his finances too, should be. On the other hand, she knew more than everything, their finances just would be for their life in one month. It's unfair for got her advantage of their finances without even told him, right?

Thus, that's why perhaps, her husband went there for himself. Telling her he had many problems he must attended and settled, he decided to go alone. Because their cost lives would be more expensive if she insisted to go with him. Or her assume, only.

She indeed went here only with the rest of her own money. Perhaps why she did her best to keep it the most, if they really were in the dangerous circumstances.

A familiar scent, penetrating from the opened train door-way, tempted her to fill her mind full of memories. Suddenly her attention had gone nowhere, her reminiscence plagued her to fondle with fond memories, first time when she stepped her own feet here, on the train station.

This was exactly same place where she first came to recognize her new life without her father, a world without her guardian. Alone. Just alone. Just she, her, and hers.

Again, she did come and repeated the past in the same figure, looking far to the sky, which smiling back to her, exactly same.

Her eyes locked to the running clouds, the colorless wind joking around with its invisible hands, rolling it as the cotton balls.

Honestly it amused her so much to just gazing right into them. This was one of her memories that she could not forget. Never had she seen this panorama on the other city. Only this town possessed. Just this place could raise her fond past.

A hand was crawling to meet with another, clapped right beneath her chin. Her mouth mimicking a sigh, content breath. Her bag however, left restfully on her right side, sprawled helplessly on the ground.

A blur bluish, which she did not see well at all, was running to her in sudden of her admiring, and shoving her to fall back on the cold material. Mouthing a helpless noise, she dazzled by the sudden movement in the too shiny ray on her very sight. After adjusting for few seconds, her lashes came to open slowly, a figure across her offering hand full of worry and even though her vision still blurry, she was able to feel the familiarity on his face.

Opened entirely, tight jaw, enchanting emerald eyes with slight texture of worry engraved on, shoulder-length rich of the beautiful dark blue hair, were her first enjoyable sight she had long time ago not lay one stare once on. Feeling shocked was definitely thing she sensed, moreover instead gaping useless, she expressed her greeting with whispered quietly

"Athrun….?"

* * *

She was unable to express her feelings this time. Saw his face again indeed an unexpected shock for her. Until she had forgotten her first intention to stand in this ground –for what she hurriedly searching the cheapest way to go after him.

She found herself sat in the coffee shop, across with his figure that not much different with her, bowing his head as he seemed had his own thoughts about what had happened until this minute. Perhaps what he was feeling was same as she did, feelings mixed with surprise and nervousness, not know how to speak at his old friend –old best friend.

Finally gathering courage enough to just make a proper greeting, she opened her voice.

"He-hello, Athrun." Lacus stammered, head still bowing deeply

"Nice to meet you." eventually he replied, after few seconds thrown away in silence –again

This awkward aura they had brought into made Lacus really uncomfortable. She never remembered her friendship with him ever distanced, not like what she was feeling this moment.

"Your hair… I never think you would cut it." he mumbled gently

"Since my father's funeral, I have decided to cut it." she replied

Silence again

"What… are you doing here?" hesitantly, she inquired softly

Shaking his head gently, rather relaxed with her starting friendly gesture he had long time ago not feel, he answered warmly.

"I come back here after I had finished my study in university. I have a promise with someone."

"And you?" he continued after thinking for few moments

Suddenly she remembered about one thing. He did not know her condition at all. Ever since she left this city, it seemed like she even did not give the least information to her closest friends. Perhaps because her brain too chaotic with her father's death. Or because her marriage. Or, because she actually definitely not desired to tell them all?

"I…." hesitantly and stopping yet again, she decided to tell him with gesture. Brought her right hand upward, she was pointing the proof of her marriage to him, a silver plain ring that rested on her finger; proof to him understood what her status now.

As what she had expected, his eyes changed to wide one, shock and unbelievable expression vividly plastered onto the curve of his facial.

"You…. had married?" Athrun tried to speak even though his features had said all; -he could not believe it.

She again locked her mouth, nodding slowly. "You didn't invite me, do you?" he spoke again, betrayed feeling colored his voice

"It's not seem like I could invite you anyway." flatly she replied, a pang stabbed her heart when she heard he uttered his disappointed. She never wanted that reply from his mouth. Probably she would be happier if he was asking why she married; to at least realized something she had built on her heart for him –just him.

"Why?"

"He was my decided pairing of my father. We held the simple marriage and just the closest family that came. I even did not have time to write at least one letter to send away for you. I also did not know where you are live ever since you said you would continue your study in the other country. So, this was." She explained, correcting her sentence on her heart before she came with many reasons she never thinking before.

"I see…."

"Promise. What that kind of promise?" she questioned softly, once more

Returning back the gesture she had once did to him, he was raising his left hand to show her the 'promise' he had said to her. A silver glistening ring peacefully wrapped his thin finger, brought another shock she did not ever think she would get.

"A… ring?"

Nodding slowly, he grinned and clarified her confuse. "Cagalli Yula Attha now is my fiancée."

She did not know what happened to her body, or her heart for the specific, but she was sure it was crumbling slowly. She knew it would happen sooner or later, but hearing it now really pained. Even with now her title as a married woman, she could not forget what she was having during this time. Situation might change, but heart would not ever forget. What she ever once feeling for him, it would not erased easily, as washing the dirty cloth with detergent or wiping the pencil trail with eraser.

"When?" she asked again, after trying to soothe her turmoil mind

"Two years ago. Well, we had tried to contact you, but failed. I think you really disappear from this world that time." He sighed, but still wearing that proud face –the cheerful expression on the calm and serene face.

"Today I come back again here, but I tell Cagalli nothing about this. I really want to make a surprise for her. My study actually has ended. Perhaps for the next stage would be filled with news about marriage. Well, we must pursue you. You have married first than us. And you didn't tell us about your great day." He continued rapidly

"I see…" she darted her eyes to the folded hands on her lap.

Athrun could feel her uneasiness and did not know why. Seemingly he never and would not ever know about what she had buried until this time.

He was now standing up, had decided to rid her gloomy feelings this time. Also, for got a decent gift for his fiancée today.

"Would you want to help me? I think I will buy her a bunch of flowers today." He smiled contently, moreover when he saw a little radiance sparkling on her eyes when he asked her to go.

However, even though the hints on her eyes, she still silenced

"Sure. After I didn't invite you to my reception, I think it's okay to help you now." She was having a difficulty to just place a smile, her mouth ached a lot to just give her usual smile to him –after the complicated relationship he was having with the blonde.

Then, she went with him.

Helping a friend that also the one she loved and admired for most the time, was not wrong. At least what she was thinking.

* * *

Attended a business trip really tired him greatly. And what he really did not expect was the schedule that ended more earlier. He never liked the thing about went to another region of Japan, because the cost was very expensive, and he did not bear with different surroundings around him. It felt weird, moreover in this crowded city. He more fond his town, the one that full of silence and serenity.

That was why he decided to come back early too, spending one night here would thrown away his money for no avail.

Knowing he could not come back without at least bring something, his mind immediately pointed to one-thing women would always liked. He smiled at himself, and soon remembered about the shop he saw this morning.

His feet took the way slowly, with understanding pace looking forward to the said destination.

A flower shop.

* * *

"Here?"

He nodded, almost dropped his head down to hear her whisper, mostly because their surroundings that noisy and chaotic; noisy of children laughter and mothers yells to get their children back, chaotic of all sounds and voices that mixed up into one, spinning in one motion and her whisper was left behind in the end.

He then took the first step as the gentle man he was, walking until him before her, and pulled the transparent, luminescent door slowly. Second by second he did it, she was again feeling the nostalgia burst up in her chest. Usually he would do it with Cagalli too beside her, with laughter and blushes blossomed along with his manner. Their past. The long time ago had passed quickly.

Only the difference, he did it only for _her _right now, not for anyone else.

The faint, yet sharp and high-pitched noise of the little golden bell that latched up right above door snapped her back of the remembrance. He noticed her head jerked up slightly, and her expression that full of dreamy state, but now changed to the surprised and confused ones.

Once more, he did not know why.

"Are you alright?" found his voice trembled a bit, he was now known he was worrying his actions that perhaps had upset her terribly. He _really _did not know if within two years she had changed a lot. People could change. No matter how less the time it was. If in that range of time she could be like a glass-doll, of course that said time really long.

"I am. Why we don't go inside?" she smiled. That smile again. Why could she be used with those expressions? Painless smile. The kind of light, but forced ones. He wondered why since first he had met up with her again here; he often witnessed that sort of smile with naked eyes. Not the one he ever expected from her.

He shook his head desperately and slow, then followed her pace in behind.

Sea of colorful flowers, like a fresh savanna were the first panorama they saw. Scent of hundred, perhaps thousand, intoxicating the cool air they were inhaling. The soft pastel color that painted the wall of the quite large flower shop and antique lamp that hung over there, decorated this place nice enough. At least what he was thinking.

A young lady, seemingly like a clerk, welcoming them with big smile and friendly greetings –whether it's honest or not.

He only able to smile awkwardly, replied that smile back. However, his intention was not for smiled. Meanwhile with her, she had started to observe some decent flowers for Cagalli.

"Rose… Jasmine… Lavender…" she mumbled gently while touching its surfaces with her fingertips. Sometimes she would inhale those scented flowers, gripping it, and returned it back to the first place.

He noticed her, again. "What are you doing?" he inquired softly, eyes never let her figure go.

She stopped momentarily, neck spinning to speak properly to him. "Choose the best flowers." she smiled a little, then returned to her activity

That clerk, cocked her head slightly, approached they two, smiled again with her usual big smile.

"Need help for flowers?"

They blinked. After seconds vanished, they nodded shortly.

* * *

He stopped

Head rose highly to the large board above. Amethyst eyes watched intensively to the said letters and alphabets.

"So I'm not lost." he smiled at himself

Feet paced slowly, hand pulling the colorless door opens.

Bell ringing faintly, leaving a trail of echo-by-echo faded out in turmoil.

* * *

"So how with this?"

Lacus heeded the flowers before her. White lilies.

She turned at him. His brows furrowed slightly, vividly was thinking about this as well.

"I don't too like lilies, honestly." he murmured quietly

"But if not lilies, do you want to buy orchid?" Lacus in sudden beamed. Perhaps she quite desperate because she also could not find the flowers she wanted.

"Orchid.. I don't think she will like orchid." he sighed.

"How with lavender? The scent is like aromatherapy. I'm sure she would like it." The clerk suggested, big smile still accompanied her features.

"I'm still thinking about rose. Only with different variety, or color, perhaps?" he mumbled again

Lacus smiled, "Yellow roses I think would do. I am sure she would like it. The meaning of yellow roses also really romantic. Beside, her hair' color also yellow."

His eyes softened a bit. "Yes, probably you are right. I would like a bunch of yellow roses."

The clerk then busying herself with picking yellow roses that circled in the corner of the shop. While her hands still skillfully handling the flowers, she asked, "Anything else?"

Lacus had bowed her head down and surprised indeed when his voice came out nowhere.

"Yes, I want this," hands holding the zinnia, "please?"

The clerk stopped momentarily to glance at him, then continued her working. "Are you sure? If you could not pick the flowers well, I think I know what you need. I know some meanings of flowers. You want to give it at the girl that accompanying you right now, right?"

She flushed a bit, "Eh?"

He placed palm on his chin, "Yes, I don't know about the meaning of flowers. And since I'm really want to give it to her, I think I'm also cannot ask her help." he stole a glance at her. And happened burning her cheeks more.

"Let me finish this one first." The clerk wrapped the bouquet with large red ribbon, at last.

She mumbled something and walking around a bit until found her said flowers. She squatted, picking the flower smoothly in her hands, showing Athrun and Lacus.

"It's called Anthurium in case you don't know." she smiled her big smile, "Anthurium is a symbol of your portrait in my definition. Anthurium is meant a 'lover'." she burst into tender giggles.

"Lo-Lover?" she stuttered shockingly, reddish blushes again crept up her both cheeks again.

Faint echo of bells ringing in a far but they are too stunning to realize there was someone that came.

"We are not-"

"I think you two are cute together. These flowers could explain all. I'm really thinking you two are really lovers! Because those rings on your hands, I'm really starting to think you two are item." she exclaimed, clearly joking and ignoring the blushes on both their cheeks and definitely didn't aware the new person present.

"It's not-" he was starting to explain but a shocked voice cut him quickly

"Lacus?"

She recognized that voice. The voice she seemingly longing of until she stood here, this ground, this city. But wave of memories strike upon her hard, till she forgot. Forgot temporarily. But why he was here?

Lacus and Athrun turned behind. Kira was facing them. His face really tangled, weird, and far. Eyes still wide from what he perhaps hearing from the clerk seemingly. Or probably because he did not expect to meet his wife here, with a strange man beside her.

A flame of nowhere burning his heart when he witnessed how close they were at that moment. Arms barely even one centimeter distanced. Moreover, those weird glances the blue-haired man was sending at him indeed uncomfortable for Kira.

She as panic as she was, trying to regain her composure. She knew Kira would angry with her, from his stare that sharp, yet sad and gloomy at the same time. She did not know why he was wearing that expression, regarding they were –she and Kira- not truly husband and wife.

"Who is he?" Athrun questioning, his voice full of pure bewilderment

Quickly, she stepped up and standing over beside Kira, whose face never changed a bit from beginning –eyes narrowing, stare throwing nowhere, lips staying in one flat line.

"He is.. my husband, Kira Yamato." she introduced quietly, now placed her usual painless smile where kept the unexpected scars behind.

Athrun widened his eyes a bit, took a time to observe the brunette before him carefully. "You are… her husband?" he repeated with brows raised

"Yes, I am. And I have been wondering, who are you?" Kira tried his hardest to still ask politely, because he still did not know who he was, beside, it was not his right to angry without reasons.

"An old friend. Very old friend of your wife. A best friend of her friends Athrun Zala." he shoved his palm and offered his friendly smile for Kira

Kira, however, accepted the gesture. In other hand, did not why, his lavender-eyes withered, faded its bright purple hue.

The clerk, realized her joke did not funny at all, and of course bringing more tension between the three, whispering her apologize

"I'm really sorry; I don't intend to say such things. Sorry, it's only misunderstood." she bowed deeply, down and full of guilty

When she raised her head up, she was able to see Lacus' eyes wavered. Those bright azure eyes, staring the dark amethyst orbs helplessly.

Desperately and longing?

* * *

"_I think you two are cute together. These flowers could explain all. I'm really thinking you two are really lovers! Because those rings on your hands, I'm really starting to think you two are item."_

They again, the man and his wife walking together. He had politely rejected Athrun' offer to go to their place –he and Cagalli's-. His feelings still stayed upset. Because this event, Athrun had forced them to keep stay here for few moments. If not today, tomorrow, or tomorrow again is okay, Athrun explained with small smile.

His hand, was holding, gripping hers, that she would not out of his reach. Even though because the moment before she was distancing herself from him, kept their range with walking slowly at least three steps from him. Thus, it seemed like he was dragging her up because he reluctant to let her hand go.

"_I think you two are cute together. These flowers could explain all. I'm really thinking you two are really lovers! Because those rings on your hands, I'm really starting to think you two are item."_

"Yamato-san…" she called faintly, pale face of hers pleaded

He stopped his pace in sudden.

"I'm still wondering why you come after me here? In few days I would come back to home, so I'm really curious why you would come here, Lacus-san?" he throwing his question gently, although in her ears, it's not heard like soft at all.

"I only wanted to come here, to see you." she cleared her throat, "beside, my friends are here too, it has been quite a long time since last I visited them." she lied the rest. She also did not know why she decided to come here. To nostalgia? To meet up her friends? She had told herself that perhaps she definitely wanted to go because she longing of him. Probably did not see his smile in a day really made her bored. Maybe did not stare his figure walking around her actually irksome. But Athrun? It had been quite long time she did not see him and she still alive and all right. Perhaps with Kira it's going to be same.

But she could not decide anything. She was sure she loved Athrun, yet in the same time now she really could not bore the loneliness when Kira was away?

"_I think you two are cute together. These flowers could explain all. I'm really thinking you two are really lovers! Because those rings on your hands, I'm really starting to think you two are item."_

She neared herself at him, the warmth spread over when she stood steadily, one arm wrapped his waist gently, head leaning his back, and tears rolling down, sliding until one by one fell to the ground.

"Sorry for my disloyalty." she sobbed gently, "I know you are angry because I went with him." her fragile voice weakened, "If only I could bear my loneliness in home alone, the whole things would not be like this…" her tresses dangled loosely, "Sorry for today.. Yamato-san.."

Even though it was hard and heavy, his head still raised upright. Orbs witnessed the sky and wind that never vanished from there. Where ray, situation, condition, never changed from beginning until end.

"Let's go home, for now." he answered softly, never turned his head behind

_I think you two are cute together. These flowers could explain all. I'm really thinking you two are really lovers! Because those rings on your hands, I'm really starting to think you two are item._

_Is it?_

**shower of reminiscence end**

**Anyway, how is this chapter? I am very much expecting some suggestions to improve this story, really. Sorry for the grammars --" I'm really need beta-reader seemingly XD Donate your ideas, and I'm gladly take it as the reference for the next upcoming chapters. See you next time!**

**-forevertears**

* * *


End file.
